1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet printer which performs the printing by jetting ink liquid droplets onto a printing medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique is known in the field of the printing apparatus, in which a marking is applied or affixed to a side end portion of a printing medium on which, for example, images and letters are printed. Such a marking is often formed, for example, in order that a desired page can be easily found by a person who takes a book by the hand when a large number of printing paper sheets are stacked and bound to form the book such as a magazine or a dictionary. In relation to the ink-jet printer for forming the marking at the side end portion of the printing medium as described above, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-56068 (FIG. 1) describes an ink-jet printer, wherein the borderless printing function is diverted so that the regular printing (printing of, for example, desired images and/or letters) is performed on a central portion of a printing medium, and ink liquid droplets are also jetted onto an edge portion (fore edge) of the printing medium to form a marking at a side end portion of the printing medium.